


What Happened in Mummer's House

by BellaCorvo, Guywhowritesgay, Lunar_1220, snowandfirestories



Series: Malcolm and the Mage [4]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Begging, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Crack Treated Seriously, Dehumanization, Dom/sub, Enemies With Benefits, Face-Fucking, I feel like when you get to the point, M/M, Magical Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Strangulation, Unhealthy Relationships 101, basically they fuck in Mummer's House, candle in the wind, davy nO-, degradation kink, foreign objects as dildos, foreign objects in places foreign objects shouldn’t be, honestly just what the fuck, malcolm more like malCUM, spitting kink, this is kinda fucked up, where you’re being fucked by your enemy, while on your son’s bed, you should probably reevaluate your life choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaCorvo/pseuds/BellaCorvo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guywhowritesgay/pseuds/Guywhowritesgay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_1220/pseuds/Lunar_1220, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowandfirestories/pseuds/snowandfirestories
Summary: What do you get when Malcolm Grimm and the Mage meet up in Mummer's House?A missing toothbrush and a mysterious limp
Relationships: Malcolm Grimm/The Mage
Series: Malcolm and the Mage [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027491
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	What Happened in Mummer's House

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so as the others in the series said, none of us condone this relationship. It's fucked up in pretty much every way. 
> 
> Also: this was meant to be a crack ship, but we kind of got carried away, sorry.

Davy is sitting at his desk going over some last minute vacation requests from teachers, when a knock breaks the silence. He was expecting Malcolm to show up some time, but he didn’t think the other man would be there so soon.

He opens the door to find Malcolm in a heavy coat, with snow coating his hair. They exchange what few pleasantries they allow themselves in their arrangement as Davy pulls on his coat and walks out of the office. Malcolm follows him unwaveringly, although he isn’t sure where Davy will lead him. 

“What reason did you give your family to be here?” Davy asks, breaking the tension-taught silence.

“I told them it was an emergency coven matter. Top Security, of course.”

“And Daphne?”

“Oh, she’s aware of our… _arrangement_ ” Malcolm says, words coming out as if it choked him just to say. 

Neither man makes a further attempt at conversation, continuing their walk in frigid silence. They pass through the Courtyard, past the White Chapel, until they approach the door of Mummer’s House, when Malcolm freezes on the spot. He shoots the Mage a questioning glare. Davy smirks and opens the front door, crowding Malcolm against the door frame. He tilts his head, beckoning Malcolm in. 

“Davy, we can’t, not here”

“Quiet pet, I will have you where I want you and that’s that. Now, I’m not in the mood to be questioned, so be a good boy, climb up the stairs and wait for me to fuck you on your son’s bed like the little slut that you are” Davy says, voice dripping with authority that shoots right down Malcolm’s spine. He steps away from the taller man, and sends him an expectant glance. 

“Yes sir” Malcolm says as he begins to ascend the stairs. With every step, he can feel the shame of what he knows is going to happen, but he strangely also feels a sense of excitement that he thinks is better not to dwell on.

As he enters the room, he knows which side is his son’s from when he and Daphne had helped him move in before his first year, and begins to undress while shoving his guilt deep down in the hidden crevices of his brain. As he removes his layers, he attempts to fold them, but his pile gets progressively messier as he hears the Mage’s footsteps. He finally finishes his task and sits on the edge of the bed, already half hard in anticipation. Malcolm can’t resist the urge to stroke himself to full hardness, but as soon as the door opens, he stops. When Davy enters, the air fills with electricity. He notices that Malcolm has followed his orders and nods in recognition. 

“Very well done, Malcolm, but I never told you that you could touch yourself, did I?” He grabs Malcolm’s chin, and forces him to look him in the eye. “Look at how disgusting you are, touching yourself on your teenage son’s bed, begging to be fucked into the sheets he sleeps on every night. Someone needs to show you how despicable you are.”

Malcolm makes a noise of protest, but Davy musters up all of the hatred he has for everything that the Grimms stand for in one glare, forces his jaw open, and spits on Malcolm’s face. Malcolm instinctively moves to wipe it away, but Davy stops his hand midair.

“See that pillow? Your precious Son sleeps on it, his little head lays there every night, your own flesh and blood” he smirks like the devil himself “Hump It.”

All of the color drains from Malcolm’s face, but he follows the Mage’s orders anyway. He moves onto his stomach, and places one of the pillows under his hips. He maneuvers onto his elbows as begins rising and lowering his hips at a steadily increasing rhythm, grunting and moaning with every thrust. Davy grabs one of the pillows from the head, and forces it in front of Malcolm’s face, forcing him to smell his son’s scent, as he gets off on humping his pillow. Davy begins to notice that Malcolm’s dick is leaking with pre-cum, and casts **Candle in the Wind** , so that his little whore won’t be able to find his release, no matter how much he tries, for the next few hours. 

Malcolm kept working his hips down on his son’s pillow, unable to stop quietly whimpering from the friction. He knew this was wrong on so many levels, but C _rowley_ , putting a show on for his dom— especially one where he defiles his son’s possessions— was fulfilling a fantasy he didn’t know he had. He picked up speed, moaning loudly into the pillow Davy was holding in front of his face. He could smell his son’s expensive shampoo, a cedar smell he’d become familiar with, the smell filling his nose and lungs as he thrusted harder and harder into the pillow beneath him.

Davy soon becomes bored with seeing his pet get off without him, and stops him.

“Now that you’ve had your fun, you’re going to sit right where you are and let me fuck your face, until I feel like stopping and you are not to touch yourself until I say that you’ve earned it” Malcolm’s cock twitches at this, and when Davy’s dick pokes at his lips, he opens his mouth to accommodate it. Davy grabs Malcolm by his hair and shoves his whole length into his mouth. Malcolm desperately grasps at the sheets on Baz’s bed while he’s being face-fucked by his master. He needed something to ground him to reality. 

_This is real. I’m being face-fucked on my undead son’s bed by my political rival, who owns me. Oh Crowley I’m living a cursed life._

Davy fucks Malcolm’s face as if he hadn't felt the pleasure of release in a thousand years- mercilessly and without restraint. Malcolm gasps for air every time Davy’s hips retreat, but is unable to fill his lungs before his throat is invaded again. With every thrust, Malcolm’s throat tightens and he chokes a bit, but Davy continues on, unbothered by his discomfort. Tears begin to well up in his eyes and fall down his cheeks. The Mage’s thrusts suddenly become more erratic and he finishes in Malcolm’s mouth, forcing his sub to taste his cum. 

He pulls out and licks the tears off of Malcolm’s face as he gulps down the last of Davy’s load. As the Mage stares down at the whimpering mess of a Grimm in front of him, he gets a truly demented idea.

“Perch that little arse of your up, I’ll be right back” as the Mage walks away Malcolm isn’t sure what to do, so he does as he’s told and gets into a position to where his arse is sticking up in the air and he’s got his face burrowed in his son’s pillow awaiting for the return of his Dom.

But he didn’t hear Davy come back, he only felt the sudden sharp pain of something being shoved in his arse as he moans desperately into the pillow. “T-The hell is that?” Malcolm whimpers out trying to look back at Davy, “What? Gotta make sure you’re minty fresh right Grimm?” 

_He didn’t, Crowley don’t tell he did, anything but my sons toothbrush-_

Malcolm’s thoughts were cut off as Davy rams the brush inside him once again and he lets out a deep moan burrowing his face into the pillow. Davy growled as he reached forward yanking the Grimm by his white hair and yanks him up,

“Don’t you dare hold back your noise, I want whoever’s still on campus to hear how disgusting you are, you filthy little slut” Davy rammed the brush inside Malcolm once again making the man moan again. The thought of having his son’s toothbrush inside him, he knew it was wrong, but Crowley did it feel so damn good. Davy fits the brush perfectly inside Malcolm’s arse and smirks.

“Sit up Grimm.” 

Malcolm didn’t know what was gonna happen, but when he sat up it caused the brush to go deeper and made the man whimper out of pleasure.

“Look at you, getting off to having your sons toothbrush inside your arse, such a pathetic fucking toy you are” Davy watches as Malcolm teaters his hips back and for in hopes of getting the brush to hit a good spot, then Davy’s eyes catch something.

“Hey Grimm, you say your son is so intelligent” Davy grabs and waves Baz’s Ivory wand in front of Malcolm’s eyes “Yet he forgot his own Wand”.

The look on Davy’s face sends shivers down Malcolm’s spine, ones of fear and lust, in anticipation of what he might do. Davy uses his own wand and spells a quick “ **Wrap it up”** and Baz’s sheets springs to Malcolm’s wrists tying them together tightly, then he swiftly spells a quick “ **Stay Put”** on Malcolm’s wrists making them slam into the wall along Baz’s bed, the faces movement made the Grimm moan as it adjusted the brush now deep inside him. He watched as Davy grew closer to him spreading his legs open and stares down at Malcolm’s now very erect hard on. 

“Now let’s see how long my lil pet can last before you’re in tears screaming”

And with that Davy raised the oh-so-familiar Ivory wand and prodded at the head of Malcolm’s dick, simply rubbing it and sliding along the slit.

Davy knew that Malcolm hated being teased like this, that it drove him mental, he can tell on his face he’s struggling. Soon enough Davy was bored of it, he wrapped his hand around Malcolm’s dick and starts to slide the smooth ivory stick down the Grimm's aching urethra, making Malcolm moan out loud, arching his back into the pleasure as Davy slides the wand down as far as it can go and simply watches the Grimm wither under all the pleasure shooting through his body.

Malcolm moaned and whimpered as Davy pressed the wand to the side and up and down, “This is your son’s Wand, Grimm, your star child, your fucking prized pony, and you’re naked in his bed with his toothbrush up your arse and his wand in your dick while moaning up a storm” Davy moves the wand quickly making Malcolm moan loud again “how pathetically disgusting can one slut be?” 

“C-Crowley! Sir please! I-I’m so close j-just let me release p-please!”

Davy relished in the sight of Malcolm Grimm, begging him to let him reach his climax, along with his bratty sons wand deep down his cock, it was such a sweet sight to behold. But Davy wasn’t going to allow him his release just yet. He had other plans. 

Davy got up, leaving Malcolm whimpering and desperate, and he walked over to one of the two wardrobes in the room, throwing open the doors and yanking a uniform off the hanger. He grabbed the tie off the uniform and then threw the uniform on the other bed in the room, so he could use it later. 

“This is your son’s tie,” he mused. “Your precious son, who so values his appearance.” He took the tie and dragged it teasingly up Malcolm’s body, causing the sub to lean into the silk touch. 

Davy stopped at Malcolm's neck, finally winding the tie around the soft skin he is so prone to abusing. With a few quick movements, he tied the tie tightly around his sub’s neck, leaving him gasping for air. 

Malcolm shouldn’t be aroused by this, he knew, but _Merlin,_ his dom was treating him _so good_ , so he let out an appreciative moan, which was a little difficult with the tie so tight around his neck. Davy sat back to marvel at the sight of his toy in its son's bed, being fucked with its son's personal items.

Davy groaned as he was thinking of all of this. Thinking of his toy not as a ‘he’ but as an ‘it’ stirred something inside him. He looked down at it, and thought quickly about what to use next. He got up and reached for Baz’s hairbrush. He looked back at his toy and the wand and toothbrush still inside it. 

“How does it feel to be a thing I can use to my own personal gain? You’re just an object to me,” he walked over with the hairbrush and, with no warning, rammed the handle of it inside of his toy, not bothering to remove the toothbrush beforehand. Malcolm screamed and tried to reach its body up towards Davy, but was too weak to do so. Soon enough though, its hole adjusted to the feeling and it went limp,completely at the mercy of its master. It whimpered, as it was continuously brought to the edge, but not allowed release. 

This display by his pet had Davy’s erection steadily growing, even though he had already came once in their time together. As Davy continues to fuck his toy with the hairbrush, he removes the wand from its cock and starts to stroke his own dick with his now free hand. With this loss of the extra stimulation, Malcolm begins to regain some semblance of coherence.

_What a pity, I think I preferred it the way it was before. But I think some good can come of this situation as well_

“Well Grimm, you obviously desperately want to come, and I want you to know what despicable, lowly creature you truly are. Now I think that we can come to a fair agreement: I will undo the spell if you admit how turned on you are by getting fucked by your son’s possessions and how utterly shameful it is. And of course, while we’re at it, it couldn't hurt to add in some begging.” Davy says, as his ever-present mischievous smirk becomes even more villainous. Malcolm shivers, as his words set in. His initial reaction is to refuse and stay silent, but the Mage suddenly changes the angle of the hairbrush and increases the pace, causing an involuntary moan to slip past Malcolm’s lips.

“ _Please_ , sir. Mage. Please let me come. I’m so close, I can’t take it for much longer. Please let me come all over my son’s sheets. I’m so _disgusting_. Keep fucking me with my son’s toothbrush and hairbrush, I need it. Please, keep using me. Ruin me, treat me like the slut that I am.” Malcolm breathes out, his words punctuated by breathy moans and grunts. He looks up at Davy, and hopes that his words have pleased the other man.

As they make eye contact, Davy strokes himself to his orgasm, and once his cum is thoroughly splayed across Malcolm's chest and the sheets he undoes the spells he had cast. As soon as the spell is lifted, Malcolm comes undone with the strongest orgasm he’s ever experienced. His vision went white as his body succumbed to nothing but euphoric pleasure. He felt exhausted and though he wanted nothing more than to collapse and sleep for the next 12 hours, he knew that that wasn’t how their arrangement worked. 

When he started to come down from his haze, he noticed Davy already starting to get dressed. Malcolm grabbed a tissue and wiped off the mess that was on him. He removed the hairbrush, spelling it clean and making a mental note to buy Baz a whole new set of hair care products for Christmas. He goes to also remove the toothbrush and dispose of it, when the Mage speaks up.

“Leave it. I want you to drive home with your son’s toothbrush deep inside your arse. I want you to sit through dinner with your wife and kids and be reminded of what just happened every time you move. And then I want you to fuck yourself with it right before you go to bed” 

Malcolm obeys, and rises from the bed on shaky legs, every step causing some level of pain. The toothbrush shifts slightly with his every movement, making him acutely aware of its presence at all times. He begins to get dressed while Davy spells their mess away and tidies up the sheets. 

Then with a nod, they walk out the door and go their separate ways as if nothing had ever occurred. The only evidence suggesting anything out of the ordinary was a slight limp and the mysterious disappearance of a toothbrush.

“Oh, and Malcolm?” Davy called just before they were out of earshot. 

Malcolm turned to look at him. 

“Don’t forget the coven meeting tomorrow. I’ll punish you if you do.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see the work that I am more proud of (and is 100% more wholesome), follow me on insagram at @snowandfirestories


End file.
